1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for improving the operating efficiency of a rear door heat exchanger.
2. Description of Related Art
A rear door heat exchanger consists of a vertical supply manifold, a vertical return manifold, and a number of horizontal tubes which run from the supply manifold to the return manifold. Cold water flows into the supply manifold, through the horizontal tubes, and is collected in the return manifold. Warm exhaust air from computing components that are near the rear door heat exchanger flows across the horizontal tubes and heat is removed from the hot air stream, thereby lowering the air temperature as heat from the hot air stream is transferred to the relatively cooler water flow. Heat exchanger efficiency is adversely impacted if air becomes trapped in the heat exchanger. Typically, air naturally accumulates at the highest point in the heat exchanger.